El hombre no está hecho para la derrota
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: Aiyooo! ubiquémonos en que Itzuko y Hikari viven en el mismo día .   . Ahora todo se pondrá tenso entre ellas 2 y los demás...Ahora escribiré más seguido ya que ya no iré a ingles lml


"El hombre no está hecho para la derrota"

**Historia 7-. Itzuko Hikaru**

Después de que su padre las dejara en la escuela, las hermanas Hikaru, comenzaron a inspeccionarla, pareciera que esa es una costumbre en ellas. Revisaron las listas de grupos, donde se dieron cuenta que no iban estar juntas en clase, ya que Itzuko había quedado en la clase A y Miyu en la clase C. Ambas se despidieron y prometieron encontrarse en la cafetería en el descanso para comer juntas. Itzuko fue con su maestro, el profesor Anzai, para que la presentara a su clase. Estaba muy nerviosa, como sería su clase y que tal ¿Si eran malos con ella? Pensar en eso la espantaba así que mejor trato de voltear su mente a otro lado.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su salón en el segundo piso, el profesor Anzai le pidió que esperara un rato afuera, al parecer había algún maestro en el salón. Itzuko se asomó un poco por la puerta y notó que, como ella pensaba, si había alguien ahí. Era un señor de lentes negros, una nariz grande y puntiaguda, un traje azul oscuro y tenía el cabello gris atado en una coleta, que a simple vista asustó a Itzuko por su apariencia tan oscura. Un rato después el hombre le dijo algo a la clase, algo que Itzuko no logró escuchar. Luego el hombre salió, vio a Itzuko, tocó su hombro y le sonrió para después irse. Quedándose con la duda de quien era ese señor, Itzuko se puso muy nerviosa sujetando fuertemente su maletín, pero luego se sintió más tranquila cuando el profesor Anzai la hizo pasar al salón y la presentó a la clase.

-Alumnos pongan atención, a partir de ahora ella será su nueva compañera de clase Hikaru Itzuko, sean amables con ella y ayúdenla en lo que necesite- Dijo el señor Anzai poniendo la mano en el hombro de Itzuko.

Itzuko puede parecer alguien rudo y oscuro que le gusta estar solo, pero es alguien muy amable y demasiado tímida y suele ponerse nerviosa cuando no conoce a las personas, por lo que balbuceando dijo:

-M-Mucho gusto, soy Hikaru, m-me pueden llamar Itzuko espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes- Dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Bienvenida a nuestra clase Hikaru-san- Decía una misteriosa voz que obviamente provenía de un chico.

Itzuko se levantó y vio al chico que la había saludado. Era un chico de estatura media, llevaba un peinado extraño como si fueran rastas, unos googles extraños y una rara capa roja alrededor de sus hombros, en fin todo el chico era extraño por fuera.

-P-puedes llamarme Itzuko, s-si quieres- Dijo aún nerviosa la chica.

-De acuerdo Itzuko-san, soy Kidou Yuuto el presidente de la clase, encantado de conocerte- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-E-el placer es mío, Kidou-kun- Dijo Itzuko sujetando su maletín contra el pecho.

-Hikaru-san por favor tome asiento, tiene…el tercer lugar de la quinta fila al lado de la ventana-Decía en señor Anzai apuntando al asiento.

-Es justo detrás del mío, Itzuko-san ven toma asiento-Dijo Kidou señalando el asiento.

Itzuko tomó asiento justo detrás de Kidou, enfrente de un chico llamado Genda y al lado de un chico llamado Sakuma ambos le sonrieron cálidamente y la acompañaron durante la clase.

-Hola, soy Sakuma Jirou- Dijo en voz baja su compañero de al lado.

-Que tal Itzuko-san, soy Genda Kojirou-Dijo el chico detrás de ella tocándole el hombro.

-Mucho gusto a los 2- Dijo Itzuko sonriendo.

Cuando por fin terminaron las primeras clases, Kidou, Sakuma y Genda comenzaron a charlar con ella ya que parecía una persona interesante.

-Itzuko-san ¿Te gusta Teikoku?-Preguntó Kidou.

-Ah! Si es una buena escuela, pero más que nada estoy emocionada por que quiero unirme al club de futbol- Dijo Itzuko sonriéndoles a sus nuevos amigos.

Los tres chicos se miraron uno al otro con una gran expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-¿En serio quieres unirte al club se futbol?- Preguntó Genda dudoso de lo que escuchó.

-Ajám, ¿Tienen alguna idea de con quien debería acudir para dar la prueba?- Dijo Itzuko viéndolos curiosamente.

-Hehem puedes ir con el líder o el capitán del equipo- Dijo Genda riéndose un poco.

-Yo te recomendaría que fueras con el capitán- Dijo Sakuma sonriendo.

-Ahhh ¿Ustedes lo conocen?- Dijo Itzuko asombrada.

-Nosotros somos parte del club de futbol, yo soy portero-Dijo Genda viendo a Sakuma.

-Yo soy delantero- Decía Sakuma viendo a Kidou.

-Entonces ustedes me pueden ayudar a entrar al club de soccer, ¿Verdad? ¿Me pueden presentar al capitán?-Decía Itzuko levantándose de la silla y acercándose precipitadamente a Genda y Sakuma.

-Claro que te lo podemos presentar-Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Itzuko con sus ojos brillantes.

-Si nuestro capitán es…Kidou Yuuto- Dijeron Sakuma y Genda apuntando al chico de la capa.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Itzuko confundida.

-Claro que te ayudaré a entrar al equipo Itzuko-san- Comentó Kidou seriamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! ¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!- Decía Itzuko mientras tomaba las manos de Kidou frente a ella.

Kidou se prendió ante la inesperada actitud de su compañera luego se sonrojó un poco y apartó las manos de Itzuko de las suyas, para luego dar un pequeño tosido nervioso.

-¡Coof coof! D-Déjame g-guiarte al club…Ven conmigo ¡coof!- Dijo Kidou saliendo mientras seguía tosiendo de los nervios.

Caminaron justos hasta llegar al corredor principal para luego tomar el camino por en medio de la cafetería hasta llegar a la cancha.

-Kidou-kun, ¿que es lo que haré? Es que no traigo mis zapatos ni mi polera y…

-No te preocupes te daremos el equipamiento en la sala, además como eres…- Casi comentaba Kidou mientras…

-¡Oh MIYUUUUUUU!- Gritó Itzuko a todo pulmón a su hermana que estaba del otro lado de la cafetería.

-Itzuko-san, no vuelvas a gritar así, por favor- Decía Kidou mientras acariciaba su oreja que le había quedado dolida por el grito de su nueva amiga.

-Gomen, Kidou-kun pero es que quiero que mi hermana me acompañe a dar la prueba del club, ¿está bien?- Preguntó Itzuko con una carita de perrito triste.

-Hola hermana...Hola ahm!...-Dijo Miyu sonriéndole a su hermana y poniendo una cara de extrañes al ver al chico que la acompañaba.

-Ah! Miyu él es Kidou Yuuto, es el capitán de Teikoku. Él me ayudará a dar la prueba para el club de soccer, Kidou-kun ella es mi hermana gemela Miyu -Comentaba Itzuko presentando a Kidou y a Miyu.

-Mucho gusto, ¿Vendrás con nosotros Miyu-san?- Dijo Kidou amablemente.

-Si está bien iré, ¿Puedo?- Decía Miyu un poco nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, acompáñenme-Comentaba Kidou mientras movía su capa.

-Hermana mira lo que tengo aquí-Decía Miyu mientras abría una maleta.

-¡Miyu! Eres tan lista, trajiste mi uniforme y todo, eres genial hermanita- Dijo Itzuko muy contenta mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana y frotaba su cabeza.

"El hombre no está hecho para la derrota"

**Historia 8-. Hikari Kenzou**

-¿QUE?- Preguntaba una voz muy decepcionada.

¡NO! ¡Mamá prometiste que iría a Teikoku!- Gritó Hikari histérica.

-Lo siento cariño pero alguien más tomó su cupo-Dijo la mamá de Hikari.

-Bueno, y ¿A que escuela iremos mi hermano y yo?- Preguntó Hikari sin hacer berrinche ni nada, muy calmada.

-A la secundaria Raimon, está cerca de aquí-Dijo la señora Kenzou.

-Hmmm…con que la Secundaria Raimon, creo que no está mal. Aunque Raimon me suena el nombre de una persona pesada- Dijo Hikari haciendo boca de pescado.

-Bueno, tengo que salir volveré en unas horas. Shin ahora si estás a cargo- Decía la mamá de los chicos mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Seeehhhh- Decía Shin acostado en el sillón de la sala.

Cuando la señora Kenzou se fue todo se quedó quieto, Masaki estaba en la cocina buscando algún dulce o lo que fuera, Shin descansaba después de un largo y cansado día en el instituto y Hikari estaba sentada en la escalera con un rostro triste. Seguía pensando en que debería hacer…Seguir esperando a ese goleador de fuego o darse por vencida y ver que pasaría en sus nueva cuidad.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Masaki inclinándose hacia ella.

-Ahh Si digo no me pasa nada solo pensaba que Inazuma me cambio un poco ¿No crees?- Dijo Hikari desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Para nada hermanita eres la misma, aunque un poco menos berrinchuda- Dijo Masaki sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Hehe, eso creo- Rió Hikari, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de pronto. Eso preocupó a su hermano así que éste llamó a Shin para que lo ayudara a animarla.

-¿Que tienes, linda?- Dijo Shin abrazando a su hermanita.

-No tengo nada en serio- Dijo Hikari en un tono molesto.

Si algo sabía Shin y Masaki es que Hikari no aguanta que le pregunten tantas cosas de las que no quiere hablar, así que los 2 se miraron por un rato y luego vieron la triste cara de su hermana. Shin se levantó de pronto y sonrió.

-Si no tienes nada no te importará salir con nosotros a recorrer la cuidad Inazuma toda la tarde, ¿verdad?- Dijo Shin con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Shin…- Se quedó perpleja Hikari viendo a su hermano.

-Vamos y si quieres te compraré un helado, ¿Si?- Proponía Masaki sonriente mientras se levantaba y se paraba a un lado de Shin.

-Chicos… Uhm! Ustedes son tan molestos-Expresaba Hikari con una mueca que se convirtió sonrisa.

Los 3 tomaron sus zapatos, Shin tomó un balón y Masaki y Hikari tomaron una bicicleta. Los 3 se fueron riendo todo el camino viendo la cuidad, Hikari estaba feliz y ahora nada la preocupaba. Estaba muy agradecida de tener 2 hermanos tan buenos que la cuidaran y se preocuparan tanto por ella. De pronto los 3 llegaron a un tipo puente que tenía el sello de la cuidad Inazuma, un rayo. Debajo de él los chicos notaron que había un campo de futbol que estaba solo. Shin tenía el balón, Masaki el entusiasmo y Hikari el talento todo estaba perfecto para tener un partido entre hermanos. Shin sería portero y Masaki jugaría contra Hikari.

-¡Ara Ara! Shin tomaste el lugar más cómodo, ahí Hikari no te va a patear como a mí- Se quejaba Masaki por que probablemente su hermana lo iba a golpear jugando por lo entusiasta que era.

-¡Masaki toma esto en serio! Jugaré con todo mi entusiasmo así que, ¡Shin prepárate!- Expresaba su sentir Hikari bastante entusiasmada apuntando hacia su gemelo y luego hacia su hermano mayor.

Shin golpeó su puño derecho contra su mano y le gritó a Hikari:

-Estoy listo, haz tus tiros cuando quieras, hermana.-

-Aquí voy entonces-Le anunció Hikari a sus hermanos.

Hikari corrió hacia la portería con una gran velocidad pero Masaki la interceptó y le robó el balón. Hikari se sorprendió mucho por que su hermano mejoró mucho desde la ultima vez que jugaron juntos, entonces ésta tomó todo más en serio. Los gemelos comenzaron a luchar entre ellos, cada uno tenía estupendas habilidades, cada uno regateaba y corría con el balón como si nada más existiera en ese lugar.

Shin se ponía cada vez más efusivo al detener cada tiro de sus hermanos, estaba tan emocionado, hacía mucho que no jugaba soccer. De pronto Shin se incluyó en el juego de los gemelos, les robo el balón y corrió hacia la otra portería. Masaki lo siguió y Hikari lo espero a mitad de la cancha. Hikari vio a sus 2 hermanos como jugaban con el balón, se sintió feliz de que los 3 pudieran compartir algo que a ella le fascinaba, el futbol los unía con cada pase que daban…Conectaban lo que sentían.

En un momento Hikari escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de uno de sus hermanos. Se asustó mucho y acudió a ayudarlos, el lastimado era Shin, quien parecía se había roto el tobillo, se veía muy mal aunque no había sangre o huesos saliendo de él.

-Hermano, quédate quieto, no te muevas- Le decía Masaki mientras trataba de localizar el punto del dolor.

-Shin te dolerá un poco, aguanta por favor- Le advertía Hikari a su hermano mayor.

-¡AHHHH! Eso duele bastante Masaki- Se quejó Shin por el dolor que Masaki le provocó.

-Lo siento, pero al menos sé que tu tobillo no está roto- Dijo Masaki sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

Como pudieron, los gemelos llevaron a su hermano mayor al hospital Inazuma en su bicicleta. Rápidamente Shin fue atendido en el hospital por el doctor Katsuya. En unos cuantos minutos Shin estaba bien y no tenía dolor, pero aun faltaba que le dijeran si su tobillo estaba realmente roto o no.

Masaki, Hikari y el papá de estos entraron a la habitación de Shin.

-¿Como te sientes?-Preguntó su padre.

-Ya no me duele, pero me siento somnoliento por alguna razón- Comentaba Shin frotando sus ojos.

-Creo que esto llevará un rato así que está bien si te duermes- Dijo el Sr. Kenzou tocando el hombro de su hijo mayor.

-Shin iré a traer algunas cosas de la casa así que Hikari se quedará contigo- Masaki dijo mientras empujaba a Hikari.

Hikari se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Shin, y se quedó viéndolo hasta que él se durmió. Sin querer ella también comenzó a sentir sueño y se recostó en la silla para poder descansar unos minutos.

Fuera de la habitación, a la recepción llegaba un chico de tez morena, con cabello rubio y levantado. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja y blanca y pantalones marrones.

-Buenas tardes, Karui-san- Decía educadamente el chico a quien estaba en la recepción.

-Muy buenas tardes Goenji-kun, tu papá está ocupado con las radiografías de un paciente ahora mismo- Dijo la recepcionista.

-No es eso Karui-san, vengo por Yuuka- Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Ahhh es cierto que torpe soy, si Yuuka-chan, toma puedes ir a verla- Le dio la recepcionista un pase especial a Goenji-kun.

-No le dijiste que a su hermana la cambiaron de cuarto, ¿verdad?- Le dijo una enfermera a Karui.

-Ooops! Bueno volverá cuando no la encuentre, entonces le diré- Dijo Karui sin preocuparse.

Goenji-kun siguió caminando hasta el cuarto donde se suponía estaría su hermana, pero al entrar a él se dio cuenta de que quien lo ocupaba ahora era un chico con el pie izquierdo vendado. Goenji-kun salió para revisar el nombre del paciente, y la placa decía "Kenzou Shin".

-¿En donde estará Yuuka?- Se preguntaba Goenji pero se distrajo al ver a una chica que estaba sentada a un lado del paciente.

La chica estaba profundamente dormida, su cara de veía muy dulce, tranquila y linda. Su cabello era largo y negro atado en una cola de lado con un listón rosa. Tenía la impresión de estar muy cansada y Goenji notó que en sus manos sostenía un balón de futbol.

A Goenji le dio la impresión de haberla visto antes y su corazón se sintió acelerado por alguna razón. En ese momento la chica suspiró y dijo: "Go...enji…-kun" en tono triste para después estirarse y dar la impresión de que se despertaría.

Goenji se espantó y cerró la puerta rápidamente para evitar que lo vieran. Hikari despertó por que creyó que su padre y su hermano habían llegado, pero al ver alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Goenji seguía detrás de la puerta sin moverse ni nada ni él mismo sabía por que, mientras Hikari dentro de la habitación se ponía triste y decía:

-Por que de nuevo…Tuve que soñar contigo- Bajando su mirada.


End file.
